Four-Part Romance
by SilverAngel
Summary: Okay, I know, this is my second Digimon fic, but they're the only ones finished!! Don't hurt me!*cowers in corner* Okay, that's enough... Anywayz, another Takari fic...I'm sorry if u don't like it... Read/praise/flame, do whatever you want, just please be


A:N: Oh my God, SpazSailor, do ya think ya could have sent me a bigger package?? Don't worry,  
though, I'll send one. I seriously hope you like this plus the one of the Black Lady Series. This is truly  
dedicated to you, a fellow anime freak, fanfic writer, and romantic. Please send reviews, all who read  
this!! It's four-part(Takeru, Myoko, Hikari, and Daisuke). It's also in present tense. Setting: summer,  
the perfect time for romance! I hope you like it!!  
~SilverAngel*  
  
Takeru  
I run along endless blackness, trying to find Hikari. "Over here," her voice says faintly. I   
turn, trying to find the source of the voice. "Over here," the voice repeats. "Where?" I finally yell in  
frustration. Hikari's giggle pierces the silence, echoing throughout the silent darkness. Another boy's  
voice floats over to my ears. "Too late," it says. "I found her first." I recognize it as Daisuke's. "She's   
gone to you," it says again, fading along with Hikari's giggle. I suddenly catch a glimpse of Daisuke  
holding Hikari, who looks content with herself. "Stop!" I yell, unable to take anymore.  
I wake, hot and sweaty. "It's not true," I mumble, turning over and over. "That's not real.   
It can't be." Was it? No, I couldn't question the fact that she loved me, but... I shake my head. I look  
over at Hikari, who is lying beside me. She is sleeping peacefully, unaware of what her husband's   
dream tells. Daisuke still loves her, that I know. He hasn't given up, even when he was present at our   
wedding. I can still hear his words: "I promise, Hikari, someday you'll regret marrying him!" The   
scene fades out...  
A dream within a dream... is it true? I look over my shoulder. No Hikari. I breath a sigh of   
relief, or is it a sigh of longing? Nothing is what it seems anymore. Daisuke, though.... "No, no, no!"  
I mutter. I pull up the covers. "Hey!" Myoko's cheerful voice jolts me to the real world. "What are   
you doing over here?" I yell. "I wanted to visit. Your mom let me in and said you were still sleeping."  
Yes, Daisuke had been right. Hikari and I couldn't be anymore. Now it's me and Myoko.  
  
Myoko  
I look in curiosity at Takeru's expression. "What's the matter?" I ask. "I mean, I know I   
was early and all, but you don't have to be so upset about it." Duh, Myoko! a little voice in the back   
of my head says. He's still in love with Hikari. It's sooo obvious! But I don't want that to be true, I   
whine in thought. He's with me, and that's just how I feel! "It's nothing," Takeru says glumly, bringing   
me out of my silent argument. "Oh, well, are you ready to go?" I say, then slap my hand over my mouth.  
"Ooops, sorry, I forgot you're still in your pajamas." "That's okay," he says, smiling and getting up.  
"You know, Myoko, you're so cheerful and sunny. That's why I like you." Oh, I think. Like me. That's  
why you like me? Why don't you love me, like I love you?  
We walk to the park silently. I break the silence. "So, anything new that you haven't told me?"  
I mean it as a joke, but still he looks away from me. I know he will never return my feelings, but... I   
feel like I still have a chance. Hikari might be my best friend, I swear, but I must keep them apart.  
Takeru is still staring off into space, until I notice.... I follow his gaze. How unsurprising, I think. Hikari  
and Daisuke sit on a park bench, though not together. Damn! I think. Why can't Hikari find somebody   
to stick with? Why can't she stop haunting my life?!  
  
Hikari  
Daisuke edges near me, thinking that I don't see him. Yeah, right, I think. Like he and I would  
ever be together. I don't care about him. He's just a friend. A little obnoxious, a little overprotective, yes,  
but just a friend. I don't quite care about him like I do... someone. But he obviously doesn't feel the  
same way about me, though. I truly love him, but he kept pushing me away until... until he started to date  
my best friend. Myoko cares about him, yes, but... I love him. No one can take the special place he  
holds in my heart. I roll my eyes. How corny.  
"So," Daisuke begins, "whatcha been doing?" "Nothing," I reply, trying to keep the emotion  
out of my voice. "Do you want to... well, what do you have planned for Saturday night?" Uh-huh, I  
think. "Well, I'm kinda busy," I say. His eyes fall. "Oh, well... do you have some spare time?" he asks.  
But now I'm not paying attention, because he's walking this way, happily chatting with Myoko. Please,  
I pray, please.... I let out my breath. He won't notice me. He hasn't since the end of the school year. I  
can dream, but these are the kind of dreams that never come true, like when a six-year-old wishes of  
owning a pony. They will never come true. My Blue Fairy doesn't exist.  
  
Daisuke  
Hikari doesn't seem to notice me, yet I'm still talking. I know that she thinks that she doesn't  
love me, but deep down, hopefully, she does. She's got to. Oh great, I think. Takeru's walking over here  
and Myoko's with him. I mean, sure Myoko's cute and all, but do you think God could have "gifted" her  
with a bigger mouth? Hikari's staring at Takeru, it's obvious. No, I think. No. She can't do it to me again!  
She's done it to me before. When they were dating. Now that this is the end result, she's still not over  
him!  
I truly care for her, but she doesn't feel that way about me. She's still in love with Takeru,  
even though they can't be anymore. I explained that to her long ago. She just obviously doesn't care   
at all about me. Otherwise she wouldn't do this to me. Takeru! I scream in my head, it's all your fault!   
You had to meet her and make her fall in love with you, then leave her still wanting you!  
  
Takeru  
I'm staring at Hikari. Hopefully Myoko doesn't notice. I sincerely love her with all my heart,  
but she just keeps chatting with Daisuke. Doesn't she know? Everyone says she still loves me, but I  
don't believe them. Just the way she acts convinces me. She's always out when I call, pretending I'm  
just a friend. Would a friend care this much about another? I'm not sure. Every time Tai answers the  
phone, he keeps teasing me. I try not to let it bug me, but I do care.  
Oh, here she comes, walking my way. I forget about Myoko or anyone else exists in the  
entire universe, just looking at her. She trips! I've gotta do something, but I can't. It'll end up just hurting  
her and me, like last time. Everyone said that she had gone out with Daisuke, so I had to leave her. She  
didn't care, though. Just another friend, that's me.  
I don't know what I'm doing. Everything's like a dream. I hold out my arms and suddenly  
she's in them, like before we broke up. She doesn't know that it's me yet. Myoko's screaming, but at  
who I don't know. I just know that this is how I want my life to be, always holding her, though maybe  
closer than this. I love her, and I almost say it out loud. But somehow I keep it in.  
  
Hikari  
Some boy caught me. I assume it's Daisuke, somehow. Look up, a part of me says. Oh my  
God. I look up and instead of seeing Daisuke, I see Takeru. I really love him, but.... I can't do this! I  
scream in my head. I say out loud on accident, "No. I may still love Takeru, but I know for a fact that  
it's never to be returned." I stop suddenly as I realize what I just said.  
I freeze as Takeru says softly, "How are you certain I don't love you just as much?" The   
words take a few seconds to register in my head. I slowly look at him again. He smiles at me. I can't  
believe this is happening! He really and truly loves me! He pulls me closer and I fall into him, pressing  
against his body. My lips brush his and he holds my head straight. His kiss melts me into nothingness,  
and now I know that I have truly tasted pure love, sweet and simple.  
THE END  
Oh my gosh, I didn't think I was capable of this!! This is so good! I mean, you can only handle so much  
romance. Like I said earlier, this is dedicated to my best friend, SpazSailor. I miss you here in SA, but  
you are always in my heart. Thanx for the inspiration.  
Luv,  
SilverAngel 0:) 


End file.
